This is a novel process for reducing the level of 2-isopropenyl-2-oxazoline in a polymer suspended in a liquid medium. In particular, a process is described whereby residual 2-isopropenyl-2-oxazoline monomer is scavenged from a polymer prepared from this monomer.
Numerous patents and articles teach the use of 2-isopropenyl-2-oxazoline to prepare homopolymers or other types of polymer. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,831,858 and 2,897,182 teach the preparation of homopolymers and copolymers from 2-isopropenyl-2-oxazoline. U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,297 and W. German Patent No. 1,261,261 teach the preparation of other polymers utilizing 2-isopropenyl-2-oxazoline.
The prior art fails to teach how the level of residual 2-isopropenyl-2-oxazoline monomer can be reduced to safe levels in the polymers prepared therefrom. Because of the toxicity and relatively high vapor pressure unreacted 2-isopropenyl-2-oxazoline, the lack of an effective and economical technique for reducing the level of unreacted 2-isopropenyl-2-oxazoline in the finished polymer has hindered the commercial development of polymers prepared therefrom. The instant process provides a solution to these and other problems without deleteriously affecting the properties of the polymer.